


Fix Me

by mylittlecorneroftheuniverse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Person, Fluff, M/M, POV Sherlock, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlecorneroftheuniverse/pseuds/mylittlecorneroftheuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds Sherlock's teenage pictures, Sherlock is embarassed and John fixes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix Me

John sits, all tucked up in a blanket. He takes a sip of the tea I have handed him earlier: he has been unable to disguise a look of surprise at my attention as he has taken it; a whispered thanks in my ear and a kiss on my cheek, warm and sweet. It speaks of love, of compassion.

Now I sit and watch him, he does not seem to notice. Thinks I am all busy reading, but of course I am not. Far more pleasurable watching him. He is chuckling. I lean over.

“John.” He looks up, smiles. “Sherlock? All right?” I give the smile back.

“Fine. What is it about this book you keep smiling at?” He gives another small laugh. “Just something Mycroft happened to bump into. Found it in the attic.” He gives another smile and continues reading.

I get up to join him on the sofa, curling up next to him. He looks up and takes my hand. Draws absent-minded circles on the palm of my hand. Bliss. I hold on to him: John; my love, my constant. Take a look at what he is reading: shock and hurt and must be utterly evident in my face, because he looks at me, saying, “Now don’t give me that look. I find it nothing but adorable.” So this is what he has been smiling at: me, some 20 years ago. Hardly appealing.

I reach for him, cupping his face in my hands, urging him to look at me, the 34-year-old me, not the 14-year-old version of myself, with braces and the strangest haircut imaginable, if that would even pass as some kind of haircut. The picture makes me think of the time I have been fourteen; not one I would like to go back to, surely: confused, lonely, ridiculed. “Don’t try to be clever! I am the clever one.” Ah, Mycroft, charming as ever. My life did not seem a particularily bright place to be in, back then. In fact, it would not seem one for quite some time.

Not until the man now curled up next to me, eyeing me questioningly right now, has come bursting into my life, filled it with warmth, with light and bright colours. I lean forward and kiss him, and he returns the kiss immediately, of course he does. John. You know that you have saved me, don’t you?

I lean back onto his chest, he puts his arms around me and nuzzles the back of my head. I sigh and take his hands: “I don’t want you to see this.” I can feel him smile against the back of my neck. “I find you utterly and completely adorable, you know that, even with those braces and your hair doing that funny thing, and I can see that you are worried, but don’t be. I love you, with all the flaws and annoying bits that come with you. Let me try and take care of that particular one, will you?” Before I have time to think of an answer, he shifts to face me and begins trailing kisses down my temple until he meets my lips, all the time whispering sweet words of love and adoration. I can feel my sense of unease ebbing away and he smiles as he notices my relaxing against him. He pulls me into a tight embrace. “See? It’s all fine, it’s all good. I’m here.” Oh, I know you are, John, I know. I love you. But I don’t say it, he knows. I know he does. “Thank you”, is what I say instead. Thank you for fighting my demons, for being with me. I need you, John. He just holds me close, a promise. “I’m here”, he says.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by http://naughtywatson.tumblr.com/post/76763269138/john-finding-sherlocks-baby-pictures-and-some


End file.
